Freedom
by Yori Sakamoto
Summary: Yzabella Voroe is the heiress to the throne but she doesn't want to wear the crown. All she wants is to live a normal life and play tennis. When she was given the chance to go to Japan, she thought that she has gained freedom Or did she? Ryoma/OC/Fuji
1. THE START OF A JOURNEY

Author's Note:

This is my first attempt for a Prince of Tennis fanfic! I hope you'll enjoy and please don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

oo1. THE START OF A JOURNEY

I sat silently on my seat in disbelief. I still do not know if this is actually true. Is this reality or just a sweet and pleasant dream? I cannot believe that Father- or "His Majesty" as some people call him- allowed me to have this wonderful vacation; the vacation I have been wanting my whole entire life. It was not an easy task to convince a highly influential and respectable man such as my Father to agree with my desire especially when it involves the only heir to the thrown leaving the country for nine months without any escorts at all. But through perseverance and a lot of sweet talking, I was able to negotiate. Therefore, here I am; on my way to the house where I will be residing for the rest of my stay in Japan.

"Were almost there, young princess," the woman sitting on the driver's seat stated firmly. I was glad about the information but not at the way she addressed me. The formality only reminded me of my home and what awaits me back in Armenia [1]. I decided to go on this trip as a form of escape and one last personal retreat before the day I finally accept my fate. Since I will be staying in her house for quite some time, I decided to inform her about what is going through my mind. I told her how I wanted to be treated as a regular guest, a normal person. She immediately understood my request and flashed me a great smile stating that she will oblige to it.

As we slowly approached our destination, my heart kept beating faster. I do not know why. It is maybe because of the great excitement and thrill that I felt. For the first time in my life, I will be able to experience what it's like on the other side. I will finally be able to do things on my own, be independent, explore, and try out things that are considered taboo because of my position and rank. Liberty is such a melodious word no matter how temporary it may apply to me.

"Here we are."

The car stopped at a small but an elegant and presentable house. I looked at the house with quite a big grin on my face. Taking a step into the house made me feel like it's my first step into living a life outside of the palace; beyond rules and regulations. Ryuzaki Sumire led the way. When she opened the door a young girl with long, brown hair , about my age, was standing by the entrance. Somehow she reminded me of one of the housekeepers. I immediately brushed the thought away thinking that it is very inappropriate.

"Good thing you're home-" she paused mid-way through her sentence when she saw me standing beside Ryuzaki Sumire. Her chestnut colored eyes were fixed on my figure. She looked rather pale and was very timid in the way she examined me.

After a very brief moment, Ryuzaki Sumire presented the young lady to me. "This is my grand-daughter, Sakuno," she stated while putting her hand on the teenager's shoulder. I then did my curtsy as I introduced myself to her grand-daughter who was standing stiffly in front of me. She bowed with great haste and I noticed how a hint of red slowly appeared on her cheeks. Her nervousness, once again, reminded me of the palace.

"A pleasure to meet you, I am Yzabella Voroe," I spoke gently hoping that it will give her a good impression of me. "So you're," she hesitantly spoke. "It's nice to meet you, Princess Yzabella."

Involuntarily, there was a little twitch on my face as the same old greeting reached my ears. Ryuzaki Sumire turned to dear Sakuno with a smirk and eventually explained to her about my little request. She then nodded as a sign of agreement and we all entered the house. Ryuuzaki-san was carrying one of my suitcase. She then turned to me and said, "Sakuno will show you to your room." She handed Sakuno-san my suitcase which I tried to carry myself but they insisted not to. I was about to start walking when Ryuuzaki-san reminded us that dinner would be served soon. We both nodded and made our way to the room.

Once I saw the room I could not help but smile. I can definitely say that I am out of the palace. It was what I imagined it to be. Simple yet tidy and refined. It's perfect. I love every thing in it; the single bed with fluffy white pillows, the wooden desk and dresser, a bookshelf with a few books already perfectly in place, and the wonderful feel the whole room gives.

Sakuno-san helped me arrange my things. Through the process emerged a couple of chit-chats and soon enough we found ourselves comfortable with each others' presence. The awkward feeling faded. It was replaced by a connection and a bloom of friendship.

After all my belongings were positioned to their respective places, we both went downstairs for dinner. Ryuuzaki-san heard our giggles as we made our way downstairs. "I see you're getting along with each other," she informed. We both agreed as we exchanged smiles. Soon enough, we all sat down on the chairs with delicious looking delicacies in front of us. We started eating and after awhile Ryuuzaki-san mentioned something that almost made me jump for joy upon hearing it.

"Tomorrow, Yzabella-chan, you will be attending your temporary school," she quickly informed me as she places another serving of rice in her bowl. I was unable to swallow my food because of the delight that I felt. Once my throat was cleared, I turned and asked her, "A school? I'm going to a school?"

For a moment they both looked at me like I have a mental illness. They eventually laughed it off and informed me that I will be attending the academy that Sakuno-san is going to. Those words felt like heaven in my ears. For once, there is no more home-school for me. This is a chance for me to meet new people and gain new friends. It is a very good news indeed and even greater when Sakuno-san said that she would introduce me to some of her friends. My eyes started to sparkle as I imagined how my first day at school would be. In my mind emerged a happy institute where I find myself surrounded with lots of friends and are all laughing and smiling. Yes, certainly, a very joyful scene.

My thoughts were then interrupted when Ryuuzaki-san stated something that I could not comprehend.

"Sakuno," Ryuuzaki-san grabbed her attention. "Don't forget to teach her how to act like a regular girl."

Sakuno showed a weary smile while I just looked at them with curiosity planted on my face. What does she mean when she said to act like a regular girl? I act like a normal girl. Don't I?

~END OF CHAPTER ONE~

Author's Notes:

[1] Armenia is an actual country but is not ruled by monarchy.


	2. A REGULAR SCHOOL

**Author's Note**: As you may notice, this chapter is not in first person. I've been contemplating on what style I should write and I'm still undecided. So, as I upload new chapters, I might be switching from first to third person each time. I hope you won't get confused and send me hate mails. I hope you'll like this chapter! Thank you for reading and please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Prince of Tennis

* * *

oo2. A REGULAR SCHOOL

The sweet chirping of the birds can be heard from outside Yzabella's window. The beaming light from the early morning sun shines brightly on her face. Slowly, her eyes begin to open as she awakens from her deep and peaceful slumber. "It is morning," she whispered softly to herself in her first language. With her eyes still closed, Yzabella lay silently on the bed. She was still recalling the dream that she had last night. In her dream, she saw herself in a different place; a place far too different from the home that she grew up in. She was in a location where she had freedom. She was able to do anything she wants and was not controlled by traditions, laws, and obligations. Right there and then, a soft sigh escaped her lips. "I have to wake up to reality," speaking in her first language, she reminded herself.

Lethargically, Yzabella sat up- eyes still closed- as she reached for the phone on her bedside table. When she reached out her hand, she felt nothing. She continued to reach out until suddenly her body landed on the cold, hard floor. Within a second she opened her eyes and was dumbfounded for a moment. This was not her room. Looking around, the memory slowly came back to her.

Yes. She is no longer at the palace. She's in Japan and she just spent her first night in the house that she'll be staying in. This time it's not just a dream. A tiny smile appeared on her face.

The thumping sound of a person walking hastily soon reached her ears. It became louder and louder until a knock came from outside her door. "Do come in," she immediately announced. A girl with long, braided, bronze hair, dressed in a school uniform, soon appeared before her. "I heard a loud thud from your room so I came to check if you're alright," the girl stated softly. "I am perfectly fine. I just had a little accident," she reassured her.

Yzabella stared at the girl's uniform. It took her a moment before she realized what day it was. She looked up at her saying, "Sakuno-san, today is my first day of school." Sakuno nodded right away. Yzabella started panicking for she did not know what to do. It will be her first time since she has been home schooled her entire life. Sakuno tried to calm her down and advised her to clean, freshen up, and change her clothes before going downstairs for breakfast. Yzabella bowed her head up and down as if Sakuno had just said something so remarkable.

Sakuno eventually left to give her some time to prepare. Once she was gone, Yzabella then stood up. She looked around the room and again she found herself not knowing what to do. On a normal day back in the palace, she would wake up with the housekeepers greeting her good morning but this time, she's all on her own.

Not knowing what to do, she eventually decided that it's time to ask for help. She gracefully walked out of her room and knocked on Sakuno's door. Without delay, Sakuno opened the door. Yzabella was hesitant at first but she eventually told sakuno that she needed her assistance. She smiled brightly and was glad to give Yzabella some help. As soon as Yzabella thanked her, the two of them returned to her bedroom.

"All right. First thing to do is to make your bed," Sakuno stated and Yzabella nodded in response. She watched as Sakukno taught her how to fold the blanket, puff the pillows, and eventually cover it with the bed cover. Sakuno looked at her from time to time as she continued to do the bed. Half-way through it, Yzabella insisted on doing it on her own. Sakuno lets her do it and finally the bed is now tidy and neat. They both smiled at each other with the feeling of accomplishment. The first task is done. They moved on to the next task in hand, getting ready for school. Since Yzabella does not have a uniform yet, Sakuno instructed her to just pick any casual clothes that she has.

"I can wear any clothing that I would choose?" she asked with delight on her tone. :As long as it's school appropriate then yes," Sakuno replied. She was surprised with Yzabella's question which then led her into asking Yzabella about it.

"You don't get to choose what you wear? I thought princesses can have whatever they want."

Slowly, Yzabella turned her head to the wooden, brown closet as she graciously looked for the perfect dress to where. For a moment, there was silence. A bleak smile was formed on Yzabella's lips. Sakuno noticed her reaction and quickly thought that Yzabella was somehow offended by what she has spoken. In an instant, she apologized. Seeing how worried she was, Yzabella shook her head saying that she didn't do anything wrong and that she doesn't have to worry about it.

"It is not your fault. That is the typical connotation for a royalty such as myself," she uttered slowly as her hand lightly gripped a light blue summer dress hanging on the closet.

"Why? Weren't you-," Sakuno stopped mid-way through her sentence thinking that she has no right to interrogate Yzabella like a criminal. Her face turned red at once. Yzabella saw how embarrassed she was.

"My mother is a very stern and strict woman. One of the duties of a princess is to be an ideal model to the world, to be someone whom everybody would admire and respect. Therefore, I have to be presentable which in my mother's vocabulary, to be perfect."

She paused for awhile, recalling the many memories of her mother's lectures and orders. Before this serious conversation could ruin her whole day, Yzabella decided to change the topic into a lighter one. "And for that reason, since it is my first time, could you help me choose which one of these would be best. I'm still contemplating," she declared chirpily as she held out two extravagantly gorgeous daytime dresses. A spark irrupted in Sakuno's eyes and in no time at all, the mood was bright again.

As soon as Yzabella was done arranging herself and the things that she needed for school, she and Sakuno headed downstairs for breakfast where Ryuuzaki Sumire was silently reading a newspaper. "Finally. I thought you were never going to come down," she happily announced. She asked the two to hurry up so that they will not be late for Yzabella's first day. Without a doubt, Yzabella was stylishly entering food in her mouth in the fastest possible speed she can. Even with the unusual speed, she still maintained her elegant poise which Sakuno and Ryuuzaki noticed. As soon as they were finished eating, they all headed to the door and into the car.

Seishun Gakauen. It said on the plaque that hanged on the school's wall. She stared at it in amazement, still deliberating whether this is real or not. She was so occupied in her trance that she didn't even notice the numerous pairs of eyes inquisitively watching her. Sakuno saw her standing aimlessly outside the entrance of the academy and thought that she was too shy to enter. Sakuno quickly approached Yzabella which sent her right back to Earth. "Come on. I'll show you to the office to get the things that you need," she said as she led the way. Yzabella nodded in response and followed her with obedience.

Yzabella and Sakuno headed to the Secretary's office so that Yzabella can get her class schedule and some paraphernalia that she still needs such as her school uniform. When they arrived at the front desk, a young lady recently fresh from college greeted them with a smirk on her face.

"What can I do for you young ladies?" she asked politely as she looks at them through her thick glasses. "She's a new student," Sakuno spoke timidly for Yzabella. The woman asked for Yzabella's name, typed it on the computer, and smiled when her information appeared on the screen. She got up and went to a little room that seems like a storage area. After a few moments, she appeared with a huge paper bag in her hand.

"Here is your class schedule," she said as she handed Yzabella a piece of paper. It was a little warm which meant that it was newly printed. The young school secretary then handed her the paper bag and announced that all the things that she needs are already there; books, uniform, and other things. She took a short peek inside the bag and saw all the things that were piled up inside.

"If you like, you can change over here." The young secretary pointed to the nearby restroom. Sakuno offered her assistance but Yzabella kindly declined it and held the bag as she went inside. She changed as quickly as she can without ruining her elegant posture. She tried to figure out which goes where for usually she was used to someone accompanying her with changing her clothes. Once she was done, she slowly opened the door and stepped outside.

The uniform felt so uncomfortable and unusual. She looked closely at herself in the mirror. The color combination was definitely not something that she would normally wear. It really felt so strange seeing herself wearing that uniform. The thought of how her mother would react if she sees her in that dress popped up in her mind. As she brushed the thought away, Yzabella shyly stepped outside where Sakuno was patiently waiting. She stepped out and looked at her expectantly.

"What do you think?"

She examined Yzabella from head to toe. After examining her, Sakuno flashed a huge grin and said, "It looks good on you." Yzabella was very pleased by her remark which also boosted up Yzabella's self-esteem. Sakuno advised that it is time for her to attend her homeroom class. She led the way while Yzabella gracefully walked beside her. Sakuno began to sweat drop when she saw how the young princess continued to pull the skirt down and trying to make it seem longer. She has never worn something that short before that was why she was very conscious.

As they walk through the corridors, the princess did her curtsy and bowed at each student that they encountered. Sakuno smiled embarrassingly and tried to hide the hint pf pink that's appearing on her cheeks. She was about to warn Yzabella on how people are looking at them but stopped herself the moment she noticed the sparkle in Yzabella's eyes. Sakuno knew how happy and ecstatic Yzabella felt and didn't want to ruin it.

The two of them continued to walk when Yzabella suddenly heard a loud high pitched voice that kept calling Sakuno's name. She elegantly turned around and saw a girl with brown pigtails running towards them. Once she caught up with the two of them, she placed her hands on her knees as she loudly breathed for air.

"I've been searching for-" the girl paused once she looked up. She looked at Yzabella with eyes wide open as she started to examine her figure. Upon noticing this, the princess smiled and did her curtsy. The girl smiled back and started to jump out and down as she held Sakuno's hand, shaking it vigorously. With excitement in her tone, she asked Sakuno, "Who is she, Sakuno? Is she a transfer student? She's really cute, you know! Why didn't you introduced her to me? She looks different, too. Is she like a foreigner?"

She started talking so fast that Yzabella almost lost track of what came out of her mouth. This made the heiress chuckle for a little bit. Sakuno tried to calm the her down but the girl in pigtails keeps on interrupting her. The girl eventually introduced herself.

"Hi there. My name is Osakada Tomoka but you can call me Tomo-chan. I'm Sakuno's friend."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Yzabella Voroe."

Again, the young heiress flashed a grin at her and bowed. Tomoka raised her eye brows and looked at Yzabella in a way that made her feel uncomfortable and nervous at the same time. She observed Yzabella as if she was an investigator and Yzabella was the prime suspect. "The way you talk and act is really different," she uttered.

Feeling the need to explain, Sakuno jumped and blocked her way; making a wall between Yzabella and Tomoka. "She's a foreign transfer student that's why she's different," Sakuno tried to explain. Tomoka just nodded and quickly moved on to the next topic. She asked Yzabella about what classes she have. This made the young princess turn her attention to the paper that the school's secretary handed to her moments ago.

"According to this, my first class is English, followed by Biology, Algebra 1, History, and Japanese Language. Lastly, I have Physical Education every Tuesdays and Thursdays while I have Home Economics every Wednesdays and Fridays," she read out loud so that the two girls standing in front of her could also be informed. Tomoka asked what class she was in.

"Class 1B," the princess replied. Tomoka showed disappointment when she found out that the new girl is not in the same class.

"Well, that's ok. We can still hang out," Tomoka loudly announced. The word "hang out" sounded so alien to Yzabella that she had to ask what it meant.

"Hang out, like do stuffs together. You don't know what it means?"

She nodded and at the same time, thanked Tomoka for explaining. She went on rambling about how funny it was that Yzabella didn't know what it means and how she should teach and would be Yzabella's official mentor.

Princess Yzabella didn't fully comprehend everything that Tomoka said but still she was glad to meet and gain another companion. Sakuno noticed the time and reminded her that she still has to take her to her homeroom. Tomoka waved goodbye as she jogged to her class. As soon as she was out of sight, Sakuno let out a sigh and continued in leading the way to Yzabella's classroom.

As they turned to another hallway, Sakuno stopped in front of a sliding door and pointed out that this was Yzabella's classroom. She opened the door for her. Princess Yzabella stepped inside and was amazed at the sight. Her smile went from ear to ear as she looked around the room.

When she noticed the other students in the room, she quickly bowed. She then turned to Sakuno and said, "Is this really a classroom, as they call it?"

Sakuno merely nodded and was about to say more when she got sidetracked. Sakuno looked beyond and stared on something behind Yzabella. The Princess turned around for her to see what caught Sakuno's attention. It turned out to be a boy sitting on the last row beside the closed window.

"Why Sakuno-san, do you know him?" Yzabella asked curiously. Sakuno merely nodded and said, "He's Echizen Ryoma."

Upon hearing this, Yzabella felt a little more relaxed knowing that someone Sakuno knew was in her class. Hopefully, she could also be friends with him. Sakuno was about to introduce her to Ryoma when the school bell rang indicating that it is time for classes to start. Students started entering the room as Sakuno waved goodbye saying that she has to leave for her class. The teacher, a surprisingly youthful-looking man wearing a simple, light brown suit, entered the room. He noticed Yzabella standing by the door and immediately knew who she was.

"Good morning everybody. I'm glad to see you all," he gently greeted then turned his attention back to her. "Before we start our lesson for today," he announced, "I would like to introduce Yzabella Voroe. She's a transfer student from Europe who will be joining our class for the whole semester. Please treat her kindly."

As soon as he finished Yzabella bowed while every student in class have their eyes fixed upon her. The young educator, who she eventually learned to be Sakamoto-sensei, pointed out an empty chair and asked her to be seated. With great posture and dazzling poise, the Princess made her way to her chair.

As soon as she was sitting down, she noticed that she sat next to Ryoma and a girl name Kaname. With that, the day started as everyone expected but not her. She was delighted and so eager in each class that she have. It is a totally different feeling and she's enjoying every minute of it.

Even before she knows it, the final school bell rang for that day. As soon as Kurogane-sensei, her Japanese Language teacher, dismissed the class, Yzabella fixed her belongings and headed outside. She waited patiently for Sakuno to arrive. Not too long after, she saw her approaching and greeted her with another grin. Sakuno asked if Yzabella was ready to go and she nodded enthusiastically.

The two of them arrived at the house before Ryuzaki-sensei did. Sakuno invited Yzabella to stay in her room for awhile so that she can help with anything that Yzabella might need and also, to converse about her first day at school. They both headed upstairs and as soon as Yzabella got changed, she knocked on Sakuno's door. She quickly opened the door and asked Yzabella to step in. She asked if it's okay with her to sit on the floor since she doesn't have enough space on her desk nor bed for the both of them. As soon as Yzabella responded, she placed pillows on the floor so that it would be more comfortable and started on their homework.

A few moments later, they heard the front door shut closed and knew that Ryuuzaki-sensei was back. Sakuno and Yzabella went downstairs to greet her. Ryuuzaki-sensei headed straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner since Sakuno's parents are gone for the whole month. Yzabella asked if she could lend them a hand and at first they were hesitant but they soon agreed. She was so happy helping them even if it's just little things like handing the utensils and the plate because she felt like she was actually putting an effort before eating a meal. Not long after that, the food was ready and they all sat down for dinner. They all ate happily as they conversed about the day.

"So, how was your day?" asked Ryuuzaki Sumire. As the smile formed on Yzabella's lips, she told her about how amazing and wonderful she felt. It was very interesting and fun for her. Sumire was glad to hear that the Princess liked the school. She then turned to Sakuno and asked about her day. After awhile, the Coach turned her attention back to Yzabella.

"Have you decided on what club you want to join in?" she asked.

"I have not taken it into consideration yet," Yzabella responded politely. Ryuuzaki Sumire informed her that she coaches both the boys and girls tennis team and suggested that the Princess should join since she learned that she knows how to play tennis. Yzabella was quiet for a moment.

"I apologize but I believe I cannot do that," she stated with a hint of sadness in her voice. The two Ryuuzaki stared at her, waiting for an explanation.

"The Queen- well, my mother- does not wish for me to play tennis. She despises it whenever she sees me holding a tennis racket. Therefore, I am afraid that I cannot follow your suggestion."

There was silence. Ryuuzaki-sensei thought about it and replied that since Yzabella is in a foreign country and miles away from the palace no one would ever know. She informed them by saying, "I am quite aware of my mother's capabilities and I know very well that she must have asked someone to guard me during my whole stay here. I believe she will hear about it even though she is on the other side of the world."

With that, the conversation about tennis halted. Sumire regretted about mentioning it for she did not know about the situation. There was an awkward silence for the rest of dinner. It was only broken when they were already clearing the table and soon enough, the atmosphere was back to normal. Well, whatever normal means.

~END OF CHAPTER TWO~


End file.
